


Stages

by tomatopudding



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five stages of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Overdone, I know, but it's a good chance to do some PCA.

Charging

'Clear!'

Charging

'Clear!'

Charging

'Clear!'

'Call it.'

Charging

'Clear!'

Charging

"Clear!"

'I said call it!'

Charging

'Clear!'

'Perry.'

'No!'

Charging

'Clear!'

'Perry, he's gone.'

'God damn it, wake up!'

Charging

'Clear!'

'Perry.'

'Come on, wake the fuck up!'

Charging

'Clear!'

'Perry, he's gone.'

Sob

'He'll wake up, I know he will!'

'Time of death: 11:45 PM.'


	2. Anger

'It's not fair!' Perry yelled. Carla sat silently at the nurses' station as her friend raged.

'He wasn't supposed to die! Doctors don't die, Carla! They're not supposed to fucking die! It's all my fault!'

'Perry,' Carla began soothingly.

'Don't you "Perry" me!' Dr. Cox snarled, is hands curled into fists at his sides. 'And don't you start on your "everything happens for a reason" bullshit!' he added before Laverne could speak.

'Perry, you need to calm down,' Carla tried again. Perry growled and let out a yell of rage. He turned and punched the wall, leaving a dent. He stormed away, not caring where his legs took him. He looked up, surprised to see he had arrived at the room. Someone was inside. Perry went in.

'Don't you touch him!' he snarled, eyes wide. The guy from the morgue looked at him in fear.

'Dr. Kelso told me to-'

'Out!' Perry roared, cutting the kid off. The young man squeaked and ran from the room. Perry pulled a chair up to the bed and sat.

'You jerk!' he yelled at the body. 'You god damn fucking unfeeling prick!' Perry ignored the tears streaming down his face. He screamed until his voice gave out. Carla found him asleep with his head lying on the bed, face tear-streaked, mouth still crumpled into an angry frown.


	3. Bargaining

Hello up there, anybody home? Heh, guess not. I'm just kidding, big guy. Only joking. You understand, right? Good. So, um, I know I haven't been the most faithful, though I can't say I've been the least faithful either, know what I mean? Heh heh, ahem, right. So anyway, I know I haven't been the most faithful, but, I'm not gonna lie, I have a favor to ask of you, implore of you. Please (sigh) I don't know how to do this kind of stuff, so I'll just say it. Bring him back, make it be all a dream or an elaborate prank or something, anything! Just please (sniffle) bring him back. Alright then, (sigh) um, I oughta get going before somebody spots me. Damn these stupid tears. So, yeah, think about it, would ya? Please?


	4. Greif

Perry Cox slowly walked from his bedroom to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch beside Carla, eyes trained on the sitcom on the television, yet unseeing and unfocused. The two friends sat in silence for a few long moments.

'Don't you look great.'  
Carla's voice, though soft, was louder than the television and broke through the quiet murmur and fake studio laughter. Perry, indeed, did not look his best in a pair of ratty, grey sweatpants and an olive green t-shirt, his reddish-brown curls disheveled and sticking up at odd angles from his head. A layer of stubble coated his chin and he had heavy bags under his green-grey eyes, which were staying glued on the television. Carla sighed and flipped off the sitcom.

'Perry.'

Perry didn't answer, slumped back on the couch, hands limp at his sides, eyes glazed.

'How're you doing?'

Perry sighed and shrugged.

'Perry, look at me.'

Slowly, Perry turned his head towards the Latina woman, his tired eyes catching her concerned chocolate-brown ones.

'Perry, I know it's hard, but you have to let go. Nothing you can do will bring him back.'

'I know,' Perry murmured, his voice hoarse, 'It's just,' he stopped as the breath caught in his throat and erupted as a gulping sob, 'not fair.'

Carla pulled her friend into a hug as he cried, shoulders shaking.

'Life is very rarely fair, Per. We all just have to learn to accept that.'

'I just miss him so much,' Perry managed through his heaving sobs.

Carla gripped him tighter, a few tears slipping from her own eyes.

'We all do, Perry, we all do.'


	5. Acceptance

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining and the sky a clear azure that made the grass seem to be a bright emerald green. Inside the church, however, the mood was sad and dark. A handful of people dressed in black sat in the first few rows, faces sombre. The service was short but poignant and, afterwards, they lined up to say their final goodbyes. Once everyone had said their bit, a man stepped out from the shadows. Everyone watched as Perry Cox, actually wearing a suit, walked down the aisle and stopped at the open casket. Tentatively, Perry reached in to stroke a cold cheek.

'I _will _miss you, ya know?' Perry murmured to the young man within the casket, 'I don't what you were thinking when you did it,'Perry swallowed thickly, 'but I will and,' he sighed and brushed away the single tear on his cheek, 'You really are...were...an amazing doctor. I loved you like a son. I never got a chance to tell you that.'

Perry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the cold forehead.

'Goodbye, JD.'


End file.
